


Cat Ears

by Capucine



Series: Obscure Hetalia Characters: 100-word drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Francophone Party, Gen, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France convinces Picardy they are all wearing cat ears to the Francophone party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Ears

Picardy poked and readjusted the cat ears on his head. “And you’re sure we’re supposed to wear cat ears to the Francophone party?”

“Of course. When have I lied to you?” France said with a charming smile.

Picardy gave him an annoyed look. 

“Well, tell you what, if I’m lying, I’ll sing you ‘P’tit quinquin’ until you fall asleep tonight!” France ruffled Picardy’s hair.

“Okay, I guess,” Picardy said, standing up tall. He entered the house before France.

He stared. None were wearing cat ears; they stared. “Fuck you, France!”

It took a few repeats of his song that night.

**Author's Note:**

> 'P'tit quinquin' is a song that Picards consider part of their culture and background.


End file.
